Strom
by Silver Mystic
Summary: Not all Storms a created my nature but this one is still soothed by mother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. There's nothing more to say They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, please don't sue I have no money any ways.

The rain pours down as the thunder strikes through the sky, the thunder roars and the lights dim more so the usual. The clouds a deep gray almost black ice cold droplets of water as fall down in a soft pitter patter on the roof creating a soft lullaby.

"Why? WHY?" a young girl screamed into the night. Picking up the closes thing to her and she flung it with all her might across the room. The mirror shattered on impact. Staring down at the shining pieces, reflecting broken images. She picked up one of the lager shards. She cringed as it cut in to her skin.

"What's the point?" she asked the darken room. Silent tears feel as she slowly slid the fragment of mirror across her arm a red line appeared on her flawless cream colored skin. The red line thickened as if it was blossoming, unfolding. Then it burst into a flow of blood, washing over her skin, entrancing her with the brilliant red color.

Looking around the room a single rose catches her eye. Though wilted with age it's still on of the most beautiful thing she's ever seen for when ever she look at it 'her' face appeared.

_The pieces of my broken mirror  
Lie around me like my shattered soul.  
I clasp a wilted rose to my chest  
this I cannot let it go.  
Look around  
This dark desolated room  
The skies thunder and roar  
Only a flash of light  
Illuminates my prison of pain  
Just momentarily  
If only my pain  
Could be eliminate as easily  
How did this come to be?  
Wasn't there a time when I was happy?  
Now all I can remember is sadness  
The dark shadow that haunts my soul  
The painful throb of my heart  
The pulse of the blood the pushes through my veins  
And out my open wound  
The dark crimson liquid  
That drips down my wrist  
Stains my close and carpet as well  
Why?  
Why is it that I hurt my self?  
Why is it I can't remember  
What it feels like to be happy….._

__

Looking away from the rose she looked to the picture paced besides it. A picture showing a beautiful young woman in a pure white dress with long sun kissed blond hair and sparkling blue eyes in the arms of a handsome man graced with deep blue eyes and raven black hair. They looked the perfect couple that not even the god could compare with there beauty, but more so they looked, happy and so much in love.

"Oh, mamma" the you girl whispered as she stared at the picture. "'Why can't I be more like you?"

"Because you are exactly as you should be and I wouldn't have it any other way" a soft melodious voice replied. The young girl gasped in surprise and dropped the mirror fragment she forgot that she was holding.

The lightning strikes once again lighting up the room and reviling that the intruder was none other then the woman for the picture. When the room was once more cast into the shadow the woman turned on the light and made her way to the little girls side, who had her head bowed he cotton candy pink hair shielding her eyes. The woman took the girls hand in her own studding it she ran a finger over the cut and the girl gasped in shock her crimson eyes snapping up to look in to the woman's blue eyes. "It's not to deep it'll heal in no time" was a it'll she said in a soothing voice". Letting go of the hand the little girl once more bowed her head. "I'm sorry mamma" she said to the old woman. There was a ripping sound and the girls look up curiously only to she that the woman's beautiful white silk night gown was now ripped at the bottom. Taken the ripped piece of cloth the woman bound her daughter's hand.

"What's bother you so my little one?" She asked softly looking around at the damaged room. "I- I" She could seem to say as tears where once again falling. The woman distressed to see her daughter this way pulled her in to her arms and sang quietly till she was once again calm. "Small Lady perhaps it would be best to sleep and talk about this tomorrow, if you like we could have a picnic by the lake just us". The little girl look up to her mother and nodded. "Alright then" as the woman was standing up the little girl began to panic 'I don't want you to go' she thought in sorrow. Though fears where soon but to rest as she realized that her mother had yes to put her down and that they where headed out of her room.

Down the hall and throw the double doors they when walking into a dark room and over the extremely large bed the mother laid her daughter how was now asleep next to her slumbering husband. Smiling a the picture they made she slid under the covers her self careful not the wake her family take her daughter in to her arms she was a started as a arm came around both her and her daughter effectively trapping the pink haired girl between the two parented. "Is every thing alright my love" asked a quite male voice. "It will be" was al that was hired.

The storm now quit went unnoticed the sleeping family. And the once distressed young girl slept peacefully in a happy contentment. For she new that she was safe, happy and most importantly loved. She new that every thing would be ok.

Authors Notes: This is set Crystal Tokyo, between Neo Queen Serenity and ChibiUsa or Small Lady Serenity.


End file.
